Adios
by Sakura Saotome Haddok
Summary: Kagome esta arta de ver como Inuyasha frecuenta con Kikyo, y decide irse a derrotar a Naraku por su cuenta... ¿podría ser que lo consiga? ¿qué le ocurrirá en el intento? inuyasha sufrirá por su marcha, ¿qué ocurrirá con Kikyo? ¿qué es lo que siente?


Capitulo 1: Cansada

_**Mis ojos se cerraban, ya no podía mantenerlos abiertos por más tiempo. La humedad del aire hacía más complicado respirar y las gotas resbalaban por mi cuerpo desnudo. No hubiera imaginado jamás que la sensación de morir fuera tan increíblemente frustrante, no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo, incluso aunque eres consciente de lo que pasa. Mi cuerpo estaba encogido sobre si mismo, una de mis manos estaba en mi vientre, intentando detener la sangre que salía por un enorme corte. Mi otra mano estaba frente a mi rostro, mis dedos manchados de sangre temblaban y notaba las gotas de agua ensangrentada resbalando por mi espalda. Mi pelo estaba enredado y medio mojado, algunos rizos negros se habían teñido de rojo, y sabía que ahí también tenía una herida, porque me palpitaba el cráneo. Aunque ya había dejado de sentir dolor, y mis ganas de vivir me habían abandonado. Habría jurado… que llevaba mucho tiempo así, quieta y desangrándome sin poderlo evitar, como esperando un milagro... No estaba sola, sentía pequeños espíritus a mi alrededor, que me arrebataban la vida poco a poco, quitándome mi futuro, mi esperanza y, sobre todo, la oportunidad de verle otra vez…**_

-Inuyasha… ese inútil… ¡cuándo aprenderá! –decía Sango, inquieta, mientras Kagome miraba al horizonte, sin escuchar las palabras de su amiga, inmersa en sus pensamientos.

-No lo sé, mi querida Sango, pero esta vez nos ha vuelto a defraudar y mucho –añadió Miroku, con la cabeza hacia abajo y los ojos cerrados –nunca vi a Kagome de esa manera

-No os preocupéis… chicos. Me da igual –Kagome se giró hacia ellos, con una sonrisa falsa y la tristeza dibujada en la mirada – yo siempre supe que para él era mucho más importante Kikyo que yo.

- Kagome… - Sango miraba a su amiga con compasión, intentando adivinar qué podría hacer por ella.

Había vuelto a pasar. Inuyasha había preferido ir con Kikyo, y de hecho aún se encontraba con ella. Kagome se sentía fatal, Sango sufría por ella y Miroku miraba la situación, decepcionado. Últimamente la situación se repetía, y eso se estaba comiendo a Kagome. Día tras día, sentía como perdía a Inuyasha, y la exterminadora podía observar como la chica suspiraba, resentida y triste… cansada. Sobre todo cansada.

Cansada de tener que soportar que él estuviera con otra. Cansada de quedarse de brazos cruzados, mientras observaba como el amor se su vida se alejaba de ella. Cansada de sus sentimientos. Cansada de él. Cansada de todo.

Y esa tarde se había vuelto a producir el "suceso". Inuyasha había sentido la débil presencia de Kikyo, y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a buscarla. Kagome se había quedado mirando al suelo, resignada y dolida. Miroku suspiró y Sango intentó consolarla.

- Kagome -

No puedo soportarlo más… ya no puedo estar aquí. Es obvio, Kikyo lo es todo para ti… lo mejor será que os dé los fragmentos y me marche a casa, a mi época. Pero me sentiría sola… sin Sango, sin Miroku… sin ti, Inuyasha…

Pero esto ha ido demasiado lejos. Sé que no puedo soportarlo más. Sé que la amas, que deseas estar a su lado, que yo sólo… sólo soy tu radar, un objeto que usar y luego tirar. Qué más da…! Total, tienes a Kikyo…!

Y, aún así, te amo. No puedo dejar de amarte, y seguramente no dejaré de hacerlo. Tu infantil forma de ser, tus caricias, cuando me defiendes, cuando me dices que me protegerás… pero me mientes. Me dices que jamás me harás daño, pero aún así me hieres cada vez que te vas con ella. Me dices que nunca podrías abandonarme, ¿acaso no lo estás haciendo ahora? Me dices que me protegerás de cualquier peligro, que nunca me dejarás sin tu protección… pero no te puedo creer. Soy incapaz de creerte ahora.

Y mientras le digo a Sango, mi mejor amiga, una persona a la que quiero y siempre querré, una chica que siempre me ha ayudado, mientras le digo que no pasa nada, que estoy bien… tú estás ahí, abrazándola y besándola. Jurándole algo que nunca me juraste a mi, amor. Y sé que jamás lo harás. Y ese sufrimiento es el que me está obligando a querer alejarme de ti. Y sé que lo haré, porque tengo un corazón. O al menos lo tenía antes.

Inuyasha surgió entre los árboles, regresando al campamento donde el grupo iba a pasar la noche. Una incómoda sensación se instauró en el cuando recibió una calurosa bienvenida. Miroku le miró decepcionado, hundiendo una ramita de madera dentro de la hoguera, para luego apartar la vista dejando escapar un suspiro. La exterminadora, que se encontraba puliendo su enorme arma, le miró fijamente con odio mientras una ligera aura negra se formaba a su alrededor. El pequeño del grupo estaba junto a Kirara en un lado del campamento, mirándole con una expresión asesina. Pero, como siempre, Kagome estaba de espaldas, mirando hacia la hoguera. La chica levantó la cabeza y, sin girarse, se puso en pie acomodándose la falda arrugada. Se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a Inuyasha, y, como siempre, le dedicó una sonrisa que intentaba ocultar el dolor de su alma.

-vaya, Inuyasha, has llegado en el momento perfecto… acabo de terminar de preparar de comer –se agachó y tomó un bol de arroz entre sus manos- toma

El medio demonio la miró, desconfiado, pero aceptó la comida con gusto. Sango observó a su amiga, triste. Siempre que él chico volvía de estar con Kikyo la única que le trataba como si no hubiera pasado nada era Kagome. Ella siempre intentaba calmar las cosas, empezando la aparente felicidad con una sonrisa y con un perdón. Eso la extrañaba, Kagome estaría tremendamente dolida por culpa del chico… pero aún así su buen corazón acababa por perdonarle, aunque seguro que no olvidaría aquello, que seguramente se acumularía una vez tras otra. Kagome sufría en silencio, intentando no demostrarle a Inuyasha por lo que estaba pasando, y eso hacía que Sango se sintiera furiosa con el medio demonio. No podía permitir que le hiciera daño a su mejor amiga y ella de brazos cruzados, sin hacer nada. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa, sólo esperar.

Miroku observaba la situación en silencio. Compartía los mismos pensamientos con Sango, pero su rencor hacia Inuyasha era menor. La verdad, entendía perfectamente que el chico amara a Kikyo, y tampoco le podían reclamar nada, después de todo nada le unía a Kagome oficialmente. Sabía que sentían un amor profundo el uno por el otro, pero también que el chico amaba a Kikyo y que como no existía ningún lazo… digamos "material" entre él y Kagome, y por eso no se sentía con derecho a culpar al chico por su "infidelidad", si al fin y al cabo no existía ninguna relación entre ellos. Pero después de todo, el monje apoyaba a Kagome, es más, deseaba que Inuyasha dejara a Kikyo para estar con ella. Quería ver sonreír a su compañera de viaje, a su amiga… y las únicas dos expresiones que encontraba en el rostro de la chica eran de alegría fingida y de tristeza. Todo por culpa de Inuyasha. Después de todo, sí que tenía derecho a culpar al chico, al menos del sufrimiento de su amiga.

Los cinco se sentaron alrededor de la hoguera para terminar su deliciosa comida. Sango intercambiaba numerosas miradas con el monje, intentando sacar un tema de conversación. Al final fue la mismísima Kagome la que terminó con el incómodo silencio, pero con una pregunta más incómoda todavía.

-¿qué tal te fue con Kikyo? –dijo, sin apartar la vista de su plato

- bien, supongo, ella se encuentra cansada y… -Inuyasha tragó saliva- me pidió que yo… esto… me quedara con ella unos, ejem, días…

-¡¿Qué! –chilló la exterminadora, poniéndose en pie- ¡De eso nada! ¡Tenemos que seguir con la búsqueda de los fragmentos de la perla!

-En eso tiene razón, Inuyasha –comentó el monje con calma, antes de volver a llenarse la boca de arroz

-Yo… ¡Yo haré lo que quiera, los fragmentos pueden esperar unos días…! –chilló el medio demonio

-¡No, no y no! –le respondió la chica- ¿Acaso estás ciego? ¡¿Crees que este es un buen momento par…?

-¿Cuántos días?- suspiró Kagome, interrumpiendo a su amiga. Todos la miraron sorprendidos y se la encontraron mirando fijamente al suelo, ocultando su expresión bajo el pelo.

-Unos… cuantos…

-Quiero una cifra, Inuyasha

-Diez –dijo, finalmente- diez días junto a Kikyo, es lo único que pido

Kagome dejó su plato en el suelo y se levantó, dejando totalmente sorprendidos a sus amigos. Cuando levantó el rostro todos pudieron ver la cara de una joven totalmente fría, como si acabaran de arrancarle todos los sentimientos de un zarpazo.

-Y piensas aceptar, ¿verdad?

-S… Seguramente… -consiguió decir asustado

-Muy bien –la chica se giró

-Kagome… -dijo Sango, apenada, mientras el suspiro de siempre nacía de la garganta del monje –Lo… siento mucho

-Inuyasha, vete de mi vista –dijo, fría e implacablemente

-¡Quién te crees que eres para darme órdenes…! –empezó a gritar el chico, pero fue interrumpido por Kagome, quién se dio la vuelta dejando ver la expresión contraída y dolorida que tenía.

-Ya no puedo seguir así, Inuyasha. Estoy cansada de todo esto. Ya no quiero verte nunca jamás… quiero olvidarme de tu asquerosa existencia –dijo triste, mientras unas lágrimas caían por su rostro y las palabras abrasaban su garganta- y como veo que no te vas a ir... –tomó su mochila y sus armas- me voy yo solita

-¡No, tú no te vas de aquí! ¡No hasta que acabemos con Naraku! –le dijo

-No me importa lo que me digas, no me mandas y nunca lo harás. Mi vida no depende de si tú me quieres o no, mi vida… no depende de ti. Al menos no ahora. Yo misma acabaré con ese sucio de Naraku, porque quiero que sufra como nunca lo ha hecho… pero no lo haré por ti –dijo mientras un sorprendido Inuyasha la miraba- no voy a hacer nada por ti, no mereces nada de lo que hago por ti, sólo me haces daño. Ya estoy cansada de que me hagas esto, de que te vayas con ella sin el más mínimo remordimiento… tanto, que ya no quiero verte nuca jamás –empezó a escupir cada uno de los dolorosos sentimientos que guardaba en su interior, dejando más que impresionado al medio demonio y a sus amigos. – No pienso quedarme cerca de un chico que sólo es capaz de destruirme por dentro. No sé en qué pensaba cuando pedí permanecer a tu lado –añadió antes de dar media vuelta hacia el bosque- Yo… Lo siento, Sango… tú siempre me apoyaste, pero creo que quiero seguir con el resto de mi aventura sola… lo mismo le dijo, monje Miroku… que sepan que les tendré en mi corazón…

-¡Kagome! ¿Y yo qué? ¿Qué haré yo sin ti? –lloró el pequeño Shippo

-Lo siento, pero tendrás que quedarte con Sango "hasta que la tormenta pase". No… en serio, no se hacen una idea de lo que es para mi dejaros atrás a todos… pero… estar cerca de… él es más doloroso todavía. – suspiró y salió corriendo para perderse en el bosque

-Kagome…! –gritó Shippo

-Kagome… -repitió la exterminadora, mirando hacia donde había desaparecido. Suspiró, dolida, para luego enfrentarse a Inuyasha- ¡eres un ser despreciable, Inuyasha! ¿Co.. como se te ha ocurrido? No me extraña su reacción, llevas unas semanas que ni te veíamos. ¿Tanto aprecias a la Kikyo esa como para hacerle eso a Kagome?

-Se ha… ido –murmuró sorprendido el medio demonio

-Por tu culpa –añadió el monje

-Yo… yo no pretendía –se excusó Inuyasha llevándose las manos a la cara

-Pues quién lo diría… desde luego, Inuyasha, nos has decepcionado –Miroku no quiso ni mirarle

-No me puedo creer que haya pasado… aunque desde luego, lo que aún no me creo es que no hayas salido a buscarla! –Sango le miró, desafiante- No sé si seré capaz de mirarte a la cara

-Les juro que yo… no quería…

-Cállate, Inuyasha –le cortó sabiamente el monje- si no quieres empeorar las cosas, es mejor que te calles

- Inuyasha -

¿Se… se ha marchado? Pero siento su presencia, siento su olor… es decir, no se ha ido a su "mundo"… ¿se ha quedado en el pasado? Un segundo, eso quiere decir que…

-¡Se ha llevado los fragmentos de la perla! –grité

-Oh, ¡cállate, Inuyasha! –me dijo Sango- ¡Qué más da, es Kagome! Es la reencarnación de Kikyo, por el amor de dios. –Añadió, mirándome con desprecio, como si aquello me fuera a hacer cambiar de opinión- ¡Creo que hemos estado el tiempo suficiente con ella como para confiar en lo que hace…!

-No… no lo digo por eso! –miré a la exterminadora, molesto ¿por qué siempre me malinterpretan?- lo digo porque la pueden atacar otros demonios!

-No tienes porque preocuparte –dijo Miroku, sin apartar la vista del fuego- Seguramente vaya con Kouga. Después de todo, él si la trata bien.

Le dirigí una mirada envenenada al monje, aunque supiera que tenía razón. Quizás… esta vez me había pasado. Si algo le pasaba a Kagome… sería mi culpa, y sé que no podría vivir con ello. Pero, a pesar de eso, a pesar de que yo siempre le dije que la protegería, que la cuidaría… se ha ido. Ella. Por MI culpa.

¿Qué he hecho, que merezca tanto rencor? Aunque la verdad es que tiene razón. La he estado "descuidando" últimamente, y todo para ver a Kikyo. Y yo… ¿qué siento por Kikyo? No estoy del todo seguro, sólo sé que yo… yo…

Quizás no puedo vivir sin Kagome.

Fin capítulo 1

Notas de la autora.

Otra vez les saluda Sakura Saotome, presentando mi primer fic de Inuyasha...! Espero tener comentarios agradables y que la historia me salga larga y duradera, a gusto de los lectores xDD

Tratará sobre cómo es la aventura de Kagome sola en el pasado, como se reencuentra de vez en cuando con su ex grupo, Sesshomaru, Kouga y, por supuesto, Naraku... a demás de una sorpresa final

Comentarios? O.o


End file.
